Pillow Talk
by asianktn
Summary: We need a bed.:: A bed?:: Yeah, and it has to be dark...:: What does Sakura have planned for Syaoran? More importantly, will Syaoran survive it without a nosebleed? Another oneshot from the devious mind of ktn. My Gift to '05.


**Pillow Talk**

**An intoxicatingly sweet SxS fic for the Class of '05. Pick your ending. You can choose to read the alternative ending / epilogue. **

The last day of high school before Tomoeda High School's graduation was a mildly hot day. Tomoyo had taken it upon herself to record the gang's last few moments together with her new V8, and it was a rare moment for her to not be present by Sakura's side. Normally, the time alone with Sakura would have been savored by Syaoran, as he had harbored a secret crush on her since they were freshman; that day, Syaoran had never wished so desperately for Tomoyo to be there.

"We need a bed," Sakura nodded with conviction as she sat comfortably on his desk, her long shapely legs crossed at their ankles as she leaned back, studying the ceiling.  
"A-a bed?" Syaoran gulped audibly, glancing up at her as he tried hard not to notice her short pleated skirt hike up higher along her thighs.  
"Yeah," she added after a moment. "And it has to be dark, but not too dark so we can see each other a little bit."  
"D-dark…" he mumbled stupidly. Was this the same sweet Sakura he had known? He loosened the school necktie around his throat, but he still felt hot.  
"So, I'll see you at your place tonight?" she grinned.

"My place?" His thoughts immediately flew to the dirty magazines he found that morning under his bed, a "gift" from Eriol after he left his place last night. He hadn't exactly cleaned up either after his battle with his wardrobe, a bloody war that ended with him holding mismatched socks and half his clothes thrown around the room.

"Yeah, we can't do it in my house because Touya will bother us, and you have the luxury of living alone." She frowned at him, and pressed her palm against his forehead. "Syaoran, are you feeling okay? You've just been repeating what I've said."

Syaoran's blush seemed to flare up on contact, and he shook his head, pulling away from her hand before he exploded with an embarrassing nosebleed. "No, I'm fine. Just a little hot. I'll see you tonight then," he said quickly.

She kept her concerned gaze as she slid off his desk reluctantly. "Well, Tomoyo's coming over this way. By the way, please don't tell her about tonight. She might try to tape it or something," she blushed as she waved goodbye. In the back of his mind, Syaoran debated whether or not he _would_ like a tape of whatever Sakura had planned, and then immediately shook it off. No, their first time had to be special. He wouldn't prostitute its meaning with something as cheap and tawdry as a tape. At least, not on their first time…

* * *

Syaoran's heart almost jumped out of his chest when his doorbell rang at precisely 7 p.m. He finished throwing out the last bit of pornography he found in his refrigerator, a Post-It note from Yamazaki scribbled with a smiley face stuck on the photo book, and after making sure his apartment was pristine, he hurriedly ran to open the door. Sakura smiled as she stood at the entrance, dressed modestly in a pair of faded jeans and her favorite t-shirt. She gave a little wave, handing him a plastic bag of snacks she bought from the nearby grocery.

"Hey," she said simply.  
"Chocolate!" he gushed gratefully as he glanced down at the boxes of Pocky. "Come in," he added as he stepped back, giving her room to kick off her shoes and enter. She glanced around and looked at him.  
"Where's your bedroom?" she asked.

For the second time that hour, Syaoran's heart almost burst. "W-what? I thought we could just relax a little first. I wasn't prepared…" he began frantically.

"Yeah, but we have to make this quick," she sighed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the apartment, poking around the doors as she looked for his room. "Touya would be after me if I come home too late again. Ah, here it is." She opened the door to his bedroom the rest of the way and pulled at his arm.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" he finally squeaked, his hand clenched around the doorpost stopping her from dragging him in further.

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered crossly. "We're both perfectly mature young adults, and this won't take long anyway." Before Syaoran could defend his virility and stamina, she yanked on his arm and pulled him into the room the rest of the way, shutting the door behind her. "Come on," she prodded as she sat cross-legged on his bed, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand. She patted the spot next to her enticingly. "Get on the bed."

Syaoran gulped and brought himself to sit on the very corner of his bed, the furthest he could be from her while on the bed. She laughed, and punched his arm playfully. "It's not going to work like that silly! Lie down on your back."

He chuckled nervously, and stiffly forced himself to lie down next to her. She grinned, and he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the weight on the bed shift as she lay down next to him.

"Okay, now put out your arms in front of you in the air."  
He snapped his eyes open. "What?"

"Just do it," she said soothingly. "Trust me, you won't regret it." He sighed and obediently raised his arms, feeling somewhat like a horizontal zombie as he shut his eyes again. He felt something light and soft press down on his palms. His brow furrowed. Surely, Sakura couldn't be so light?

"Open your eyes, dummy."  
"Oh."

Syaoran felt like laughing as he opened his eyes and saw his broad pillow over his hands. Sakura leaned closer to him as she spread his fingers apart. "Ok, just kinda hold them stiff, like you're setting a volleyball," she instructed.

He did so, and slowly, the wrinkles of his pillowcase shadowed with the light from the lamp became a smiling face. His thumbs pressed into the pillow to form the dimples, the loose fabric stretched into a smile as his other fingers formed the half moons of the pillow's eyes.

"Do you see it?" Sakura grinned as she glanced up at it.  
"The face?"  
"Yeah!" She giggled as she leaned her head against his shoulder contentedly. "I discovered it by accident last night when I couldn't sleep. Since you're going to college in Hong Kong, and I'm going to Tokyo U., I figured you could do this whenever you miss seeing my face."

He turned his head to her with a serious look on his face. "You really thought I'd do this in my dorm with hopes that a pillow would replace you?" She flushed and glanced down at her palms. After a moment, he started to feel the pink heat crawl along his cheeks as he realized the close proximity of their faces. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze back to the pillow. "I guess it sort of looks like you." He breathed, a small sigh of relief escaping him as he sank back against the pillow under his head. He shut his eyes as he chuckled. "Man… but I'm really glad it was just this and not… well…uh, hi." He stopped, his voice trailing off as he lost himself in Sakura's emerald pools. She had lain over him while he kept his arms stupidly up, and neatly settled between them after taking away the pillow.

"After tomorrow, we might not see each other again," she sniffed, smiling sadly as he saw a trace of fresh tears in the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted to say… that I'm going to miss you terribly and that…" The tears welled up faster, and a few crystalline drops splashed down on Syaoran's cheeks. "And that…" she continued, her voice breaking.

Syaoran's arms folded down over her back as he embraced her comfortingly, a salty sweet kiss exchanged as he brought his lips to hers through her tears. It broke after a few tender moments, but he continued to cradle her in his arms as she gazed at him, hiccupping slightly, although her tears stopped.

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered, smiling up to her. "I always have, since I first met you."

Her cheeks flushed, but her dimples revealed themselves in the pink roses on her fair skin. "I love you too, Syaoran."

The Alternative Epilogue 

"Ohohohoho!" There was a familiar chortle outside of the bedroom, followed by a crack, a pair of sharp screams, and a loud crash. Sakura slipped away from Syaoran's grasp as they ran to the window, and Syaoran opened it to find Eriol and Tomoyo hovering in the air by the tree, a thick branch broken off and on the ground as the spell's wind kept them afloat.

"H-hey, don't mind us, just continue," Tomoyo said sheepishly as she turned her V8 on them.  
"How did you guys _know_?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran suspiciously, who immediately threw his hands up, proclaiming innocence.  
"Not me!" he cried defensively.

Eriol sighed as he floated closer to the window. "You guys forget your best friends include an ex-magician and a video-obsessive daughter of the head of the largest toy manufacturers in Japan."  
Tomoyo didn't deny it. "After the two of you were blushing the entire day, I figured something was up. I had someone stationed outside Sakura's home to tell me when she snuck out."  
Eriol grimaced. "We wouldn't have been caught if Tomoyo stopped jumping mad with glee when you finally kissed her, cute descendant."

A guilty blush immediately colored the pair as they shyly turned away from each other.

"But Syaoran, does that mean you're still going to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo was hopeful, as Sakura peeked at him.  
"Well," he smiled slowly. "It's not too late to get transferred into Tokyo U. I think."

Tomoyo's V8 was rewarded with a scene of Sakura squealing happily as she tackled Syaoran, kissing him once more ardently.


End file.
